


Do you come with coffee and cream? Because you're my sugar!

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Michael and Gavin waking up on a day off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you come with coffee and cream? Because you're my sugar!

Saturday. The one day a week that could go wonderfully well or ridiculously wrong. They could either wake up refreshed, happy and ready to take on the world or they could groan into their pillows until their headaches ceased. Today it was both. Gavin, often the first to wake and almost always the happiest, woke early. He stretched in their bed, hand narrowly avoiding Michael's face and instead falling softly into Michael's curls. Gavin followed his arm with his eyes, smiling when it reached Michael's face. He looked so peaceful, quiet and happy. Gavin knew better than to think it would last. Michael had been drinking last night while Gavin stayed at home to edit slow mo guys. He was already prepared for the grumpy beast that Michael would wake as. Gavin had a plan.

  
As Gavin rose, Michael stirred. His button nose crinkled and he frowned but otherwise he stayed fast asleep. Good. Gavin tiptoed from the room, cringing as the door creaked and cursing with every noisy floorboard. But, thankfully for him, he made it to the kitchen without awakening Michael. He started to make his boyfriend coffee, quietly opening and closing cupboards to find a pan so he could cook Michael breakfast. He wasn't usually the one who cooked as Michael swore that Gavin would burn their apartment down. But Gavin figured that once couldn't hurt, right? He found a pan just in time for Michael's coffee ready. Gavin fished out a breakfast tray, one of the rare kitchen items he knew the location of, and set the mug down onto it. With that done, Gavin went to the fridge for some eggs so that he could begin to fry them. Finding another pan, Gavin started to cook the bacon. He grinned to himself. Michael was going to be so proud.

  
Michael groaned as he woke, stretching across the bed and confused by the lack of Brit. He opened one eye, squinting at the place he was sure Gavin had occupied when he'd stumbled into bed the night before. Yet, in the light of the morning, there was no Gavin. Michael heard him in what he thought was the kitchen, a worrying thought, but could not bring himself to care. Instead he focused on his headache, sighing through his nose as he closed his eye again. Though they opened almost immediately when Gavin called to him in a cheery voice,  
"Oh Michael! Wake up, love!" Gavin practically sang, almost stumbling through their door with a tray in his hand. Michael could smell the food, his stomach rumbling. In addition to the mouth watering smell of eggs and bacon, Michael could also smell coffee. He sat up almost immediately with the promise of the caffiened drink, smiling at Gavin as the Brit gently placed the tray upon his lap.

  
Surprisingly, Gavin only burnt one thing. Michael had expected the entire plate to be black.  
"How do you succesfully fry eggs and somehow still manage to burn the toast?" Michael asked, bemused. Gavin pouted, sliding into bed beside his boy and shrugging.  
"It was the toaster's fault, Michael. I swear." Gavin told him. Michael shook his head.  
"Of course it was, Gavin." He mumbled before bringing the coffee to his lips, taking a few sips and humming in content as it filled his belly. He put the mug down, inspecting his meal before reaching for his knife and fork. Michael decided against trying the toast, no matter how offended Gavin may be. He started to cut the bacon, poking at the whites of the egg to combine the taste. Michael was also delighted by the sight of beans, dipping his collection of egg and bacon into the sauce. He brought the food to his lips, savouring the smell before putting it inside his mouth. It was, to Gavin's credit, absolutely wonderful.

  
Michael ate in silence, secretly revelling in the food Gavin had made for him. He became increasingly aware that his boyfriend was watching him, clearly awaiting approval from Michael. Never one to play fair, Michael decided to toy with him. He ate slowly, pointedly avoiding conversation and avoiding Gavin's eyes. When he was finished, he put the cutlery down and turned to face his boyfriend.  
"So?" Gavin questioned, eyes so full of hope and anxiousness that Michael couldn't even pretend not to love his meal.  
"It was good, thank you. Definitely helped my hangover." Michael grinned, satisfied with the way Gavin's eyes lit up and his lips twitched into a goofy smile.  
"Yes! I'm so glad I could help!" Gavin yelled, oblivious to Michael's wincing.  
"That, however, not so great." Michael muttered and Gavin at least had the decency to look guilty.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Michael." He whispered, reaching out to pat Michael's curls. "Want to cuddle?" Gavin asked sweetly. Michael grinned in response, putting the tray onto the floor before wriggling under Gavin's outstretched arm. Gavin hummed, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. As far as Gavin was concerned, this Saturday had gone quite well. Michael couldn't agree more.


End file.
